California Guy
by Tromedlov
Summary: What if Harry Potter was taken away from the Dursleys and taken to california? Full summery inside. Kickass!Harry! Please review. I know this chapter is short but its just the beginning! No spoilers, AU I DO NOT OWN!
1. The Blondie who took the Raven

California Guy

What if Harry was raised by a family of Calafornians? Follow Harry into 6th year with his 'family' and watch him rock the wizard world! Not mine. AU, Awesome!Harry!

This is my first story so tell me if you want me to continue.

California Guy

Chapter 1 – Getting left

Albus Dumbledore kissd the op of Harry Potter's dark head.

"Goodluck Harry Potter." He whispered and disappeared with a crack. 10 minutes later, a bush rustled and a teenager with white blond hair and sparkly blue eyes slinked out. She grabbed sleeping Harry and disappeared.

I know it's short. I really am going to make it longer! Just click the review button while I upload the next chapter.


	2. 2: This IS normal Food!

Hey new chapter of California Guy!

Chapter 2:

Lost for 14 years…

ALBUS Dumbledore rubbed his face in his hands and sighed warily. He thought again about Harry Potter. The boy, who had gone missing, just after he, Albus, had dropped him off. His eyes flicked to the time and he got up to go the Welcoming Feast.

The sorting had just finished. Suddenly, the doors to the hall burst open and 4 people with black robes on strode in.

The smallest one looked about 11 years old. She was gaping at the large hall, her blue eyes wide. She had white blond hair. The next was a boy. He looked like he was about 15. He had blond hair with black streaks in it. He also had blue eyes.

The girl next to him had white blond hair down to her waist and again, blue eyes. She looked around 15.

The last boy had emerald eyes and black hair with white blond streaks down to his shoulders. It was messy. He looked about 15. He shook his hair out of his eyes and…

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted, pointing to the black haired boy. Everyone gasped. Harry Potter grinned and put his arms around the little girl.

"Here to be sorted Professor!" He chirped in an American accent. The hall gasped again.

"Geez, your missing for 14 years and this is all you get?" The other boy asked jokingly and Harry Potter laughed. Dumbledore regained his posture.

"Well Mr Potter. Who is enrolling?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"Me, Harry Potter, Dawn Walter, Stephen Walter and Taylor Walter!" Harry said cheerily. "Right, go on Tay! You can do it!" He pushed the small girl forward and she shakily sat on the stool. The new Defence Professor looked annoyed.

"Well excuse me-" But the hat interrupted her.

"GRYFFENDOR!" The hat screamed and Taylor walked calmly over to the clapping table and sat down. Stephen walked forward and sat down.

"GRYFFENDOR!" The table clapped widely as Stephen sat down. Dawn waltzed over to the stool and sat.

"GRYFFENDOR!" The table clapped and cheered as she sat. Harry Potter sat on the stool and the whole school seemed to hold their breath. The Hat opened its rim and screamed:

HARRY'S POV

I sat down on the old stool and waited. I heard a little voice in my ear.

"Ah… Mr Potter. A bit late aren't you?" The hat whispered.

"Yeah well." I mentally shrugged as the hat went through my head.

"You have the mind of a Slytherin but a heart of…

"GRYFFENDOR!" I grinned and swept over to sit next to Stephen and Dawn. I sat in between and Taylor sat in my lap.

Life was good.

For now.

NORMAL POV:

Gryffendor cheered as loud as they could as Harry sat between the girl and boy. Taylor climbed into his lap and leant back happily. Food appeared and the feast appeared. The 4 newcomers wrinkled their noses at all the fatty, unhealthy food. They settled on vegetables and chicken. The Gryffendors stared at them curiously.

"Why don't you eat some normal food?" Ron Weasley asked. Dawn stared at him.

"This is normal food!" She said, chewing her chicken delicately. Taylor ate off Harry's plate.

"Aren't you a little old to be sitting in someone's lap?" Lavender Brown asked.

"No. I do it all the time!" Taylor laughed. Gryffendor stared at her.

"Life is a book. With so many pages." Stephan sighed. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Steph, he's so poetic." Dawn giggled. Parvarti scooted closer.

"Oooh, I like poets!" She giggled.

Oooh Parvarti's chatting up Stephan!

Next chapter: Harry, Dawn and Stephan get used to classes and meet Draco Malfoy, Umbridge and Severus Snape!

Now you know what to do!

Click review!

Xox Tromedlov


End file.
